


Habit

by grettama



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle of Gaea, Piper McLean developed a habit related to Nico di Angelo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habit

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed.

Even as the daughter of Aphrodite, Piper McLean learned it hard way that first love's chance to survive in this world is nearly zero.

It had been 7 years since the battle of Gaea. The 7 had been on their separate way. Annabeth Chase broke up with Percy Jackson around 4 years ago and now Annabeth lived in New Rome with her Roman boyfriend. A year ago, Piper's relationship with Jason Grace also came to an end, and finally after a long suffering from broken heart, Piper could manage to be friends again with the son of Jupiter. Even 2 years ago, Leo Valdez came back, after he realized that he and Calypso wouldn't work as well as Leo thought before. But above all, Piper knew the person who suffer broken heart more than anyone because his first love had been unrequited for years was; Nico di Angelo.

But now after 7 years, Piper thought things were going differently for Nico. In positive ways.

Puberty hit Nico right. He was no longer scrawny kid. He gained weight, a bit muscular, tall, not as pale as before even his dark circles stayed the same. He let his dark hair stayed long and sometimes tied it in a simple manbun. He was very attractive, especially when he smiled or laughed, and Piper, because she was the daughter of Aphrodite and all, became the first one who realized that.

It happened when Nico's physical age hit 17 shortly after the Battle of Gaea ended. When Piper went to infirmary, he saw Nico there, had a chit chat with Will Solace and Will gave him a birthday present and Nico smiled as he accepted it. That time, Piper noticed that Nico had different aura. And Piper uderstood. Once you were able to move on from your broken heart caused by your first love (or in other words: your first broken heart), Aphrodite would give you another blessing. But Nico, he was special so he got another blessing from Eros too. Got blessings for two gods of love could be a curse, but Piper knew more than anyone that Nico would be great with those two blessings.

Whenever Nico entered the room, all eyes were on him, both boys and girls and Piper was extremely happy about that. If anyone deserved happiness, it was Nico. And somehow it began to be Piper's habit to check on everyone's reaction whenever Nico appeared. Even after 7 years, that habit still there.

Right now, Leo organized a celebration party for 7 years anniversary of the Battle of Gaea in the Big House. Everyone was invited. It was a nice party. Piper was talking with Jason, Percy and Will about how college felt for demigods like them, laughed their hard time off, when Nico entered the room.

Piper smiled at him and he smiled back, and as usual, Piper'eyes began to wander to everyone else's reaction.

She began with Will. As expected, the son of Apollo was slightly blushing while his eyes sparked. Piper knew that the guy had a big crush on Nico for years so he always be Piper's first prey on her habit. He smiled widely at Nico, nervously tried to fix his hair even it was just fine. Piper chuckled.

Piper looked around, found some boys and girls staring at Nico too while the son of Hades walked towards Piper. Damn, Piper really enjoyed this hobby of her. Nico had this ability to make almost the whole room stopped and stared at him just like in fairytales because he could look charming and intimidating at the same time.

Piper was going to stop when Nico finally approached her circle and say hello to them, but then Piper realized that there was two new people who joined 'group of people of fell under's Nico spell'. They were Jason and Percy.

When Nico smiled and say hello to them, their expressions were so similar to Will's. Like they were so starstruck.

Percy grab Nico's hand with a very nervous handshake and an awkward pat on Nico's shoulder. He was Nico's first love and Piper could read some guilt and regret in his green eyes.

On the other hand, Jason gave Nico a hug and that made Will and Percy glared at him with total jealousy. Even Will's expression softened when Nico turned to him and gave him a hug too, slightly longer that his hug with Jason.

Piper was grinning madly. She really enjoyed this. In her mind, she made a bet with herself who was the lucky one between the three who would win Nico. What do you think?

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan.**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so plotless. I just wanna write about Nico's puberty and how someone (Piper) would check on everyone's reaction whenever Nico entered a room.


End file.
